Quetzalcoatl (Godzilla: The Series)
The Quetzalcoatl is a prehistoric bird-like creature that appears in the episode "Bird of Paradise". History Quetzalcoatl was discovered in the Southern point of Mexico and at first, only attacked small villages for material in order to build a nest. H.E.A.T goes down to Mexico to investigate and soon meet Lawrence Cohen, the man who originally discovered the giant bird. While traveling up the side of an old ruin, the group is attacked by Quetzalcoatl. Luckily, Monique was able to fend the creature off by making a small eruption come from the ground after firing her gun into one of the pockets of lava. Once again, Quetzalcoatl attacked while the group searched for her. The tranquilizers fired failed to penetrate her body and a new plan of using deadly scorpion poison was thought of.Quetzalcoatl moved onto attacking another town and began to tear the place to shreds by using her massive talons. Nick fired the poison shot, but missed, and Quetzalcoatl snatched up Elsie in her claws. The creature took Elsie back to her nest where she would act as food for the newborn Quetzalcoatls. While climbing up the side of the mountain to save Elsie, the group was once again attacked by the Quetzalcoatl. N.I.G.E.L. was sent up to signal Zilla Jr., and just after sending the signal, the robot was destroyed by the bird. Before Quetzalcoatl could kill the team, Zilla Jr. arrived to fight. After saving Elsie from the baby creatures, Cohen and Elsie were saved by the other members of H.E.A.T. Soon afterwards, Zilla rammed Quetzalcoatl into her nest and began using his beam on the rock walls, causing a rock slide. The land beneath the nest began to give way and Quetzalcoatl and her babies were sent into the stream of lava beneath, never to be seen again. Abilities *The adult Quetzalcoatl could emit a deadly stream of fire and balls of flame from her mouth, and was covered with a special type of skin made of silicon that allowed her to be unaffected by the hottest of temperatures. Notes *Quetzoalcoatl is most likely a reference to the movie "Q: The Winged Serpent," which had a similar plot to the episode it appeared in and was directed by Larry Cohen (whose last name is shared by a character in the episode). *Interestingly, Quetzalcoatl bears a striking resemblance to the Hoatzin, suggesting it may be a mutation. It also very closely resembles the Archaeopteryx. *Quetzalcoatl could be inspired by the Fire Bird from the Godzilla Power Hour. *Due to its powers, it's similar to Fire Rodan, but it also has the maternal instincts of the first Zilla. It also bears some similarities to the Giant Condor and La Carcagne, being a bird-like kaiju. *The vocals from the babies are stock sounds from velociraptors and gallimimus' from the Jurassic Park series. Name * Quetzalcoatl's name comes from a feathered serpent deity from Aztec mythology. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Godzilla Universe Category:Kaiju Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:North American Creatures Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Carnivores Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Extreme Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:DD